Particular embodiments generally relate to enterprise systems.
Despite the advances in Service-Oriented Architectures (SOA), the integration of complementary services into standard enterprise systems requires deep expert knowledge. Typically the integration of services, provided by partners or independent software vendors, is carried out in time- and cost intensive integration projects.
In most cases, extension or adaptation of a core enterprise system itself is required. In order to extend or adapt standard enterprise systems a very high level of business domain knowledge as well as technical expert knowledge are required. Therefore services are typically integrated by highly specialized expert consultants (system or service integrators).
System integrators typically start from scratch while integrating services into standard enterprise systems. Given a new integration problem system integrators implicitly and manually search for similar problems they solved in the past, e.g. by searching in code fragments or documentations of already solved integration solutions. This implies a high degree of manual work and therefore leads to high integration costs.